The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 Feb 2018
00:00:11 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 00:00:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Weren't those accounts reported on CCD one time? 00:00:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:00:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 00:00:48 JOIN Gangland with the right hand has joined Team Demon Light. 00:00:54 KICK Gangland with the right hand has been kicked by Qstlijku. 00:00:55 CBAN Gangland with the right hand has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:00:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Gangland with the right hand has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 00:03:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/ii254y hows it look? 00:04:01 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:04:29 CHAT C.Syde65: One is a person. Is the other an anthropomorphic cat or Neko or something? 00:04:47 CHAT Max-champ: the boy looks like lelouch 00:04:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Lelouch? 00:04:56 CHAT South Ferry: That is some weeb shit right there. 00:04:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Just like the user on CC 00:05:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Where is that from? 00:05:16 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven: Warning 1. Download Notebloc on whatever phone you take it on, 00:05:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Neko and who tf is Lelouch 00:05:20 CHAT South Ferry: Go to a slightly lighted area, 00:05:24 CHAT South Ferry: So you can scan your photos, 00:05:28 CHAT South Ferry: And we can see them better, 00:05:33 CHAT South Ferry: And in better quality light. 00:05:35 CHAT South Ferry: Do it NOW. 00:05:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I canttt 00:05:52 CHAT South Ferry: Why! 00:06:07 CHAT South Ferry: Then at least take your photos under a light or something! 00:06:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my mom's scanner broke and I have a pc only 00:06:18 CHAT Max-champ: lelelouch from code geass 00:06:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i did 00:06:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my room is dark 00:06:28 CHAT South Ferry: Use your phone! 00:06:30 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck! 00:06:32 CHAT South Ferry: Ask TheKorraFanatic! 00:06:36 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it! 00:06:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i don't have one 00:06:46 CHAT Max-champ: you dont have a phone 00:06:48 CHAT Max-champ: nanu 00:06:51 CHAT Max-champ: nani 00:06:54 CHAT Max-champ: nanago 00:07:31 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it! 00:07:41 CHAT South Ferry: Get a job at McDonalds, 00:07:44 CHAT South Ferry: and buy a cheap phone. 00:07:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nu 00:07:52 CHAT South Ferry: Then you can contact DFalex11 too. 00:08:27 CHAT Max-champ: who doesnt have a phone in 2018 nani 00:08:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Lelouch vs Britannia of the Rebellion 00:08:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Lelouch vs Britannia of the Rebellion 00:08:36 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Lelouch vs Britannia of the Rebellion. Did you mean Lelouch vi Britannia of the Rebellion? 00:08:36 CHAT Max-champ: yes 00:08:45 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Lelouch vi Britannia of the Rebellion 00:08:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Lelouch vi Britannia of the Rebellion 258 days, 6 hours, 32 minutes, and 32 seconds ago. 00:08:47 CHAT Qstlijku: That user ^^ 00:08:47 CHAT Max-champ: lelouch v britannia 00:08:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 00:09:04 CHAT C.Syde65: I didn't know he ever came here. 00:09:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Either that or I forgot. 00:09:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Remember we invited everybody 00:09:19 CHAT Qstlijku: I think he only came like once or twice I guess 00:09:42 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I was one of the many users invited. It took me two months before I became a fully active user though. 00:10:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Mainly because I lost the URL to this wiki after my first visit. 00:10:25 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I think it wasn't until I was invited back the second time, I think it was James that invited me the first time, that I memorised the URL. 00:13:01 CHAT C.Syde65: *second time. 00:14:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: DahlElite was who invited me here on my message wall on the FNAF Wiki 00:18:01 JOIN Alex.sapre has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:07 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ooh, ooh! Ferry linked it to me on Skype to show me it and I decided I was going to troll! 00:20:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Then I got banned! 00:20:43 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Are you regretting your decision to troll? 00:20:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: No 00:20:55 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:56 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Alex, Freezy, MCR, and Korra! o/ 00:21:23 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 00:21:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: I've been in the chat 00:21:30 CHAT Alex.sapre: I never left ;p 00:21:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 00:22:04 CHAT C.Syde65: According to my screen, you did. 00:23:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: did I? 00:23:31 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's not the first time this happened 00:23:38 CHAT Alex.sapre: sometimes I've been in chat for a long time 00:23:40 CHAT Alex.sapre: but on another tab 00:23:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Freezy, MCR and Korra (Robin) 00:23:49 CHAT Alex.sapre: and when I go back to the chat tab people start saying hi to me 00:24:01 CHAT Alex.sapre: like I left when I was on another tab 00:24:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you on mobile? 00:24:54 CHAT Alex.sapre: nope 00:24:59 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: i haven't been on mobile for 1 year 00:25:05 CHAT Alex.sapre: and check your discord already :p 00:26:13 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:20 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:28 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:53 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Spoiler alert: We will also be adding a “bot” flag to user profiles in the coming weeks, similar to those that appear for “admin” or “staff”. 00:33:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice. 00:33:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I already know/ 00:34:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Tim posted it on GitHub. 00:34:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And Kocka said it in the Dev server. 00:35:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then we can remove the tags for Brickle and the others that we added manually. 00:36:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wait i can bot myself now (think) i want to test it but i don't wish to abuse it so i wont 00:37:37 CHAT C.Syde65: It would be allowed. 00:37:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Provided it's not overused. 00:38:13 CHAT South Ferry: Look, just do not bot yourself. 00:38:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's raining a lot. 00:38:22 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 00:38:24 CHAT South Ferry: Enjoy it! 00:38:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And no I won't enjoy it. 00:38:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Though I'm not sure if there'd be any point. 00:38:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, Mario. 00:38:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Keeps knocking our internet out. 00:38:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It has been raining for most of February. 00:38:50 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 00:38:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 00:39:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I will not enjoy it. 00:39:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1394353 Time to attack him! 00:39:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: rain rain go away go to where South lives 00:40:06 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:16 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:40:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Or somewhere that won't cause problems for the Internet around the world altogether. 00:41:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: south is a rude ass MF 00:41:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/ii2h8i 00:41:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 00:42:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wow. 00:42:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dallas had a tornado yesterday. 00:43:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:52 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:21 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 00:45:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:46:12 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:26 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:48:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:48:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:14 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South and Korra! o/ 00:49:19 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh wow. 00:49:46 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:49:49 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:50:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They must be having internet issues. 00:51:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Probably. 00:51:20 CHAT Alex.sapre: yes 00:51:26 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's the storm 00:51:38 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:02 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:41 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:52:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Internet problems or something? 00:54:32 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:50 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:55:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:55:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Must be rather annoying. The Internet problems. Assuming it was issues with the Internet. 00:55:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:59:18 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:24 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Merged Aiihuan 00:59:24 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Merged Aiihuan. Sorry. 00:59:28 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 00:59:30 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:59:42 CHAT South Ferry: Thank you SydeBud. 01:01:23 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:10:15 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:27 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:20:43 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: !seen Jamesb1 01:24:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Alex.sapre: I last saw Jamesb1 6 hours, 4 minutes, and 8 seconds ago. 01:30:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 01:37:33 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:46 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah this is the beginning of the end 01:37:51 CHAT South Ferry: this is dead by Feb '18 01:38:33 CHAT C.Syde65: It's been the 18th February though. 01:38:48 CHAT South Ferry: Feb '18, meaning feb 2018! 2016 04 23